Along with the progress of the society and the improvement of people's living standard, software is increasingly penetrating into all aspects of our living, and with the expansion and depth of software applications, the software system is more and more complicated. In order to cut the cost, shorten the time for the software delivery and improve the software stability, software enterprises are always pursuing for improving the test efficiency.
For relatively mature software products, software development organizations generally use automatic test tools; for complicated software systems, however, it needs to fulfill not only the interface and service test for a certain subsystem, but also the comprehensive service test across several subsystems, and meanwhile, it generally needs to solve the problem of distribution.
When testing a single software subsystem, different test tools, such as a graphical user interface (GUI) test tool or a performance test tool, can be applied for different services respectively; these used to be “powerful” test tools, however, are not powerful enough for the automatic test among different services in one software subsystem or among several software subsystems.
At present, there is no solution for automatically testing comprehensive services between different subsystems that are distributed deployed.